


Don’t you get it? It’s because I’m in love with you

by swallowthewhale



Series: Lemon Dreams [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: Cisco remembers exactly what he said. He’d been running on two hours of sleep, six cups of coffee, and a massive headache, and his filter had vanished. It had slipped out before his good common sense kicked in, and he knows exactly why Caitlin is pissed. “If you break her heart, I’ll break you.”





	Don’t you get it? It’s because I’m in love with you

Cisco is staring blankly at a series of scribbled equations, feet propped up on the table, and coffee long forgotten in his hands. He barely even hears Caitlin come in, and his feet slide off the table in shock when she snaps at him.

“What is your problem?”

He gapes at her for a second, mind scrambling to catch up, before putting his mug on the desk. “What did I do?”

“What you said to Julian was  _ completely _ uncalled for.” Her voices is shaking, and her knuckles are white where she grips the top of a chair.

Cisco resists the urge to back away slowly. “I’ve said a lot of things to Julian. What exactly did I say that was offensive?”

Cisco remembers exactly what he said. He’d been running on two hours of sleep, six cups of coffee, and a massive headache, and his filter had vanished. It had slipped out before his good common sense kicked in, and he knows exactly why Caitlin is pissed.  _ “If you break her heart, I’ll break you.” _

“I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself,” she hisses. “And you have  _ no _ right to go meddling into my relationships!”

Cisco does back away this time. “I’m sorry, Caitlin,” he mumbles, keeping his head down. “It was stupid of me.”

The tension eases out of her shoulders and she sighs. “What on earth possessed you to say something like that?”

Cisco folds his arms in a sort of hug, tucking himself further into the wall. The words come out before he can stop them. “Don’t you get it? It’s because I’m in love with you.”

Caitlin stares at him for a long moment, her face unreadable, before turning away. The clicking of her heels echos long after Cisco has collapsed to the floor.

By the time Cisco has picked himself up, he’s vowed to act like nothing has happened. He’s also planning on avoiding Caitlin and hasn’t quite figured out if the two aren’t mutually exclusive. Which is why when Barry zips out of the cortex, leaving Cisco alone with Caitlin, Cisco’s mouth once again develops a will of it’s own.

“ Ronnie knew,” he says abruptly, and she freezes. “He knew, and he never flaunted it, never rubbed it in my face, never made me feel bad about it. And you were happy, so it was okay.”

Caitlin doesn’t say anything, doesn’t turn around to look at him, but also doesn’t walk away.

“And then there was Jay,” Cisco makes a face she can’t see. “And he seemed nice enough, and you really liked him, so I never said anything. There never seemed to be a good time.”

Caitlin’s shoulders are stiff, but her head is turned to the side so he can see the curve of her cheek and he knows she’s listening.

“It’s not like I could be like ‘Do you want to order Chinese or Indian, and oh hey, Cait, by the way, I’m in love with you.’”

“You could have,” Caitlin says very, very quietly. “Instead of waiting for me to start seeing someone and then threatening them.”

Cisco screws up his nose. “Yeah, that was a huge mistake. I was planning on never saying anything. To Julian or to anyone.”

Caitlin finally turns around. “You weren’t going to tell me?”

He shrugs and fiddles with one of his gadgets, letting his hair fall in front of his face.

Caitlin takes a step closer. “Why didn’t you want to tell me, Cisco?”

Cisco huffs. “I was pretty sure you didn’t feel the same way. I’m not exactly your type.”

“Smart, funny, attractive.” Caitlin tilts her head. “I think you’re exactly my type.”

Cisco jerks his head up so quickly he thinks he might have gotten whiplash. “What?” he wheezes.

Caitlin tucks his hair behind his ear for him. “I love you, too, Cisco,” she whispers, and kisses him.


End file.
